Orso Knox
|race = Human Mutant (briefly) |likes = William Shakespeare |dislikes = Being mutated Violence |occupation = Investor |status = Alive |affiliations = Sycorax (briefly) |friends = Mrs. Frederickson Alistair Krei Hiro Hamada |debut = Big Hero 6: The Series *"Big Problem" |voice actor = Fred Tatasciore}} Orso Knox is a character in Big Hero 6: The Series who was introduced as a monster. He was eventually cured but initially forced to keep his silence of the true circumstances of his mutation. Background Knox was one of the richest men in San Fransokyo and admired William Shakespeare. At an unknown point, he was transformed by Di Amara (at the time impersonating Liv Amara) into a mindless beast and set loose into San Fransokyo. Personality Prior to his mutation, not much is known about Knox. Based on his personality as the monster, he seems to be punctual, as he still followed his schedule of people he was supposed to meet after being mutated, which resulted in him attempting to attack them at specific times. Following his mutation, Knox became extremely ferocious with almost no trace of his humanity left. However, he does retain some memory of his former self, as he is still able to speak with many grunts, but the Shakespeare quotes are the only thing he says. He also had enough restraint, for before actually getting to harm his targets, he only told them quotes from Shakespeare's play "The Tempest", then left without hurting the victim. Months later, Knox lost the ability to speak due to being mutated for so long and his disposition was akin to a wild animal. He acted upon instinct, lashing out at whatever overloaded his senses which was only exacerbated by a perpetual hunger. Yet despite his mental state, Knox would not directly hurt anyone. When he had Hiro in his grasp, Knox, instead of mauling him, simply escaped his confines with Hiro in tow, demonstrating fierce protection over the boy's safety. He even went out of his way to save Hiro from a falling cement floor, even though he was in no condition to stand after battling with Big Hero 6. Once he regained his human mind, Orso expressed a desire to move away from his ordeal as a monster or dealing with Sycorax, especially in regards to Di. Appearance As a human, Orso was balding. He has blue irises, which remain even in his monster form and allowed Baymax to detect the creature's identity. He wore a white shirt under a blue jacket, light brown pants, and brown shoes. As the monster, he is a dark-gray creature with black stripes, claws, and tufts of hair on his body. He is often described as "if you put a whale and a dinosaur and some hair into a blender then pour that into a human-shaped ice tray and froze it and then let it thaw just a little". Powers and Abilities Orso had no powers as a human, but his durability greatly increased after mutating. *'Superhuman strength:' His strength overwhelmed Big Hero 6's attacks and forced Hiro to upgrade their suits with titanium so that they'd be able to stand a chance against Knox. History Season 1 Knox first broke into Fred's Mansion the night he was invited for dinner. He attacked Fred and Mini-Max, even damaging the little robot greatly. Before harming Fred, he only told him "What's past is prologue", and went away. Soon, Fred's friends helped clean up the room while Fred described the monster. Baymax tried scanning its DNA, only to find that it was non-human, from an unknown species. Fred and Big Hero 6 tried looking in Mr. Frederickson's archives to see if it could be one of his old enemies, but couldn't find anything. Later, the beast went to Krei Tech and repeated the same process of breaking up everything and scaring Alistair Krei. Krei tried using a couple of Buddy Guards to defend himself, but Knox easily destroyed them. He then tells Krei "This thing of darkness I acknowledge mine", and goes away. Hiro, Honey Lemon, Baymax and Fred discuss that Knox was also supposed to visit Krei, so they decide that they'd go to Knox's house and see if there was some connection. When they arrive, they see the place all wrecked and Baymax scans for Orso after looking at a photograph of him. They then fight the monster, who tells Hiro "All the devils are here". Hiro then makes Baymax turn into Overdrive Mode, which apparently scares the beast away. The heroes take Knox's schedule, then back at Fred's room, Honey realizes the creature has been quoting Shakespeare's "The Tempest" and that Orso was a fan of Shakespeare. At the same time, Baymax reveals that Knox is, in fact, the monster, as the irises of both matched. They then realize that Knox was still following his schedule and found that his next attack would be at the SFIT gala held for "Liv". Hiro then upgrades the team's armors to "Ultra Armors", using titanium to make them more resistant to Orso Knox's strength, and they go to the gala. When the monster arrives, they fight him again but the beast still manages to break free from their attacks and attempts to capture him. He then approaches Di, but Karmi uses her extra-dermal nano-receptor stickers to make him fall unconscious, allowing Baymax to take him away to be researched at Di's Sycorax labs. Season 2 Months later, Hiro becomes suspicious about Di towards Knox's condition, as Di has given few updates on Knox with each containing the exact same message of an estimated two or three weeks of treatment. Hiro convinces Karmi to help in the investigation and possibly introduce her own cure. They discover Knox was being kept at Sub-Level 9. When Hiro, Karmi, Fred, and Baymax enter the lab and find Orso inside one of the containment units, Hiro notes that Knox is not talking. Di suddenly appears, explaining that the longer Knox is in this condition, the less human he becomes. Di almost rescinds Karmi's internship for disobeying protocol before she learns the effectiveness of Karmi's cure. Di allows Karmi to contribute her research for a cure before she escorts Fred out of the lab. Covertly, however, Di deactivates Knox's cell and locks the rest of the group inside Sub-Level 9. Knox is released and Hiro, Karmi, and Baymax run to somewhere safe. They stow away in a lab for the time being before Hiro decides to go back out and lure Knox back into his cell while Karmi works on a cure. Hiro and Baymax put Knox's feed into Knox's cell. Knox senses the food and nearly goes back in when Hiro accidentally steps on some of the food. Alerted, Knox notices Hiro and heads towards him, knocking through Baymax in the process. Knox grabs Hiro and sniffs him for a moment, before proceeding to take Hiro with him out of Sycorax and past Big Hero 6. Hiro eventually manages to free himself from Knox's grasp but falls from the ledge of a rooftop, only to be safely caught by Knox. Hiro puts the pieces together that Knox never meant any harm and was only attacking out of fear and hunger. Knox continues searching for food in the dumpsters nearby where he gets spooked by an alley cat and tumbles into the streets met by the loud honks of the cars. This causes Knox to burrow into the subway to get away from the commotion. Knox is soon located by Big Hero 6—under the orders of Di to take Knox out—and assume he did something to Hiro when they notice the boy missing. The heroes attack Knox, who does not fight back until he is worn out by the team, but before they can deliver the finishing blow, Hiro arrives and explains the misunderstandings. However, the damage from the fight leads to Wasabi sneezing and provoking Knox to lash out again. A cement floor crumbles from above and falls on Hiro, but he is saved by Knox before the latter finally passes out. Big Hero 6 decide to spare Knox and return him to Sycorax, where the scientists utilize Karmi's cure and apparently restore Knox to human. After his "cure", a fidgety and visibly nervous Knox attends a public announcement hosted by Di praising her company's success. Later, in Di's office, Knox voices his frustration for having to help Di cover her company's image at the announcement and asks if he can leave. Di, gesturing to the biochip implant Di had placed on his arm, tells Knox that she can turn him back into a monster whenever she wants, and if he doesn't want that to happen, he will continue investing in Sycorax. By the time of "City of Monsters", Knox is mutated back into a beast brainwashed under Di's control. He is given orders by Di to capture Wendy Wower. He joins Mr. Sparkles and Momakase, both of whom had been mutated into monsters by Di, at Torii Gate Bridge, where the three mutants face off against Big Hero 6. Big Hero 6 eventually manages to repel the monsters, who then return to Sycorax empty-handed. Di then scolds them for their failures before ushering them away due to Karmi requesting to see her. Knox is next seen attacking Night Market Square alongside the meteorite-bear hybrid Bessie, then the two are faced with Fred and Mini-Max. The two monsters are joined by Mr. Sparkles, Momakase, and High Voltage, and cripple the armors of the reassembled Big Hero 6 (minus Hiro and Baymax) with Bessie's electromagnetic blasts. However, Ned Ludd, the original owner of Bessie, soon arrives at the scene (having been alerted by Mini-Max as part of Fred's back-up plan) and successfully tames the meteorite creature into rejoining his side. Bessie then fires blasts at the monsters, deactivating their biochips and reversing their mutations. Among them, Knox, now free from Di's control and having regained his mind, assures that he is not with the other former mutants. Etymology *'Orso' - "Orso" is an Italian given name meaning "bear" and is a derivation of the Latin equivalent, ursa. This could have been chosen in reference to his monstrous mutation. Trivia *In the end-credits of "Big Problem", he is only credited as "Monster". *A chibi form of a mutated Knox is briefly seen in Karmi's fanfiction at the end of City of Monsters, Part 2. Appearances Gallery Screenshots Knox monster.png Mini-Max Knox eye.png Knox attacks Mini-Max.png|Attacking Mini-Max. Monster and Fred.png Monster ceiliing.png Knox Krei-Tech.png Buddy Guard attacks Knox.png|Knox attacked by a Buddy Guard. Knox bites Buddy Guard.png Knox vs Buddy Guard.png Knox photo.png Monster Knox.png Knox attacks Fred.png Honey traps Knox.png Orso Knox.png Knox and Hiro.png Overdrive Mode BP.png Baymax with sword.png Knox1.png Knox2.png Knox3.png Honey Baymax Knox.png Knox eyes.png Knox.png Skymaxes BP.png Wasabi attacked.png Knox vs Baymax.png Monster Gala.png Knox roar.png Knox escape.png Liv and Knox.png Extradermal nanoreceptors.png Karmi and monster.png|Karmi defeats Knox. BH6BP.png Hiro falls.png|Baymax takes Knox away. Orso Knox Profile.jpg|Profile of Knox Prey Date 5.jpg Prey Date 6.jpg Prey Date 9.jpg BH6 TV S2 (5).png BH6 TV S2 (6).png Prey Date 13.jpg Prey Date 14.jpg Prey Date 15.jpg Prey Date 17.jpg Prey Date 18.jpg Prey Date 20.jpg Prey Date 21.jpg Prey Date 23.jpg|Di: "Mr. Knox has graciously agreed to invest in Sycorax's future." Liv can change Knox back.jpg|Di: "Remember, I can turn you back...anytime I want." City of Monsters I - Mutant Villains.jpg|Mr. Sparkles: "Plot twist!" Evil Knox.jpg Hiro's upgrade.jpg Orso and Bessie.jpg|Fred (off-screen): "They're all over the city!" Bessie and Orso fight.jpg Cured villains.jpg Orso returns.jpg|Knox restored to normal "Actually, to be clear, I'm not with them." Karmi's new fan fiction.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Redeemed